


Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary

Even with Maria and Pepper beside her, Natasha sometimes still can’t sleep. Tonight is one of those nights, so she slips out of bed, leaving the two of them in each other’s arms, and makes her way to the balcony. If she won’t sleep tonight, at least she’ll get some fresh air, and she won’t annoy the other two with her fidgeting. She’s feeling too hypervigilant to relax, and every tiny sound and movement puts her on edge.

She sits for a while outside, letting the night air calm her. It doesn’t quite work, but she feels a little better, at least. She doesn’t register how much time has passed until the sun starts to rise, and she curls up around her knees, feeling a little chilly. Finally, a sleepy voice breaks the silence.

“Nat?” It’s Pepper, and she’s wandered all the way up here in her fluffy pajamas. Natasha gets up to greet her, resisting the urge to scoop her up and carry her back to bed. She looks so  _ sleepy.  _

“Couldn’t sleep. Didn’t want to disturb you two,” Natasha says, and Pepper frowns. 

“You can wake us up, you know. We can help,” Pepper says, reaching for Natasha’s hand. Natasha’s just barely calm enough that the sudden touch doesn’t startle her, and once she’s touching Pepper, it feels like an anchor. 

“Come back to bed?” Pepper pulls on Natasha’s hand gently, and Natasha can’t resist that face. She entwines her fingers with Pepper’s and slips close as they walk back to bed. 

“Did I wake Maria up, too?” Natasha still feels a little guilty, even though Pepper says it’s okay. Pepper shakes her head. 

“You know how she is. When she actually sleeps, she sleeps like a rock.” Pepper lets go of Natasha’s hand to thread her arm around her waist, and Natasha slips in close, drinking in the other woman’s warmth. They slip back into bed with Maria, and the combined motion makes Maria wake up a little. 

“Where’d you go?” Maria murmurs sleepily, reaching blindly for Natasha and Pepper. Natasha, being the smallest, curls up into her embrace, and then Pepper wraps herself around them both. Natasha loves dating two tall people. 

“Couldn’t sleep. But Pepper told me to come back. Everything’s fine.” Natasha gives Maria a brief kiss, and the other woman’s eyes slip shut again. Natasha wraps her arm around Maria’s back, letting herself get lost in the feeling of being between the two of them.

She won’t sleep tonight. But maybe, just maybe, she’ll doze. 


End file.
